


A Shelby At Heart

by ClariceOfGotham



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: 1930s, Birmingham City, F/M, help me, peaky fuckin blinders, shit ton of swearing, tommy never got over grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClariceOfGotham/pseuds/ClariceOfGotham
Summary: Tommy misses Grace, that's clear. But he's been acting out, which really, is quite the statment seeing as it is Tommy. After he shoots a strange girl, a target was stitched to his back, and a no name family crawls up from the depths of the poor in Birmingham 1930 to take down the Shelby family. Starting with Tommy.





	A Shelby At Heart

Waking up with Tommy Shelby holding me is the best I've ever felt.   
I've never felt so safe in my life.

My name is Genevieve Elizabeth Grey.  
I am in bed with Thomas Shelby.  
The leader of the Peaky Blinders.  
And I am madly in love with him.

God help me.

~

Everyone in The Garrison Pub was silent but refused to stare.  
Thomas Shelby was laughing.

I said something to make Tommy Shelby laugh.

The doors of the back room, where his family sat to discuss business when needed, and frankly that was more often than not.   
But today, Thomas Shelby was not with his family. He sat in the barstool to my left. 

Our relations aren't cute, and honestly, I'm lucky to be sitting in any chair that isn't six feet under.

One day, when Mr. Shelby wasn't there at all, a fight broke out. Finn and Arthur bust out of the room, guns in hand, ready to fire without a second thought. 

There were no guns fired but what felt like bullets were put in hearts.

Before I thought of what the hell I was doing, I crawled up onto a chair, broke an empty glass bottle on the nearest table, and began singing a song I had hoped I forgot.

"There are blues that you get from loneliness  
There are blues that you get from pain  
There are blues when you're lonely for your one and only  
Blues you can never explain

 

There are blues that you get from sleepless nights  
But the meanest, the meanest blues that be  
They're the blues that I've got on my mind  
I mean the ones that are the meanest kind  
The blues my naughty sweetie gives to me  
Oh, yeah."

By the end of the second verse, things had quieted, men started filtering out, but the fight was still in full swing. 

"There are blues you get from women when you see 'em goin' swimmin' and you haven't got a bathin' suit yourself  
There are blues that start much quicker when you're drinking lots of liquor and somebody goes and takes it off the shelf  
There are blues you get when everything's in hock when your girlfriend doesn't answer when you knock,  
Blues you get from gettin' in a taxicab and frettin' every time you hear the bumper jump the clock

There are blues that you get from loneliness  
There are blues that you get from pain  
There are blues when you're lonely for your one and only  
Blues you can never explain

And there are blues you get from tryin' to keep your uncle Bill from dyin' and he afterward forgets you in his will  
There are blues you get from kisses -" 

At some point during my singing, the fighting had stopped, but the battle was not done. My song was not over. But the bullet in my foot put any sweet words from my mouth and left my screaming sour ones.

Some gent ripped an alcohol covered towel from the barman and wrapped it around my foot. I was screaming bloody murder as the alcohol interacted with the fresh gunshot wound. 

I was carried out on a cloth stretcher what felt like lifetimes filled with tuneless melodies of screams, and Arthur in a corner yelling at a much leaner man. I saw his face as I was carried out.

Thomas Shelby shot me in the foot.

What a sentence.

 

~

 

At some point, on the way to the hospital, I became unconscious.  
Which probably wasn't a bad thing considering when I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. 

I couldn't feel my calf. I couldn't feel anything from the knee down. So without drawing too much attention to myself, I slipped off the blanket and screamed louder than when the bullet was in my foot.

At least, then, I had a foot.

From the knee down, there was now nothing there. 

I had lost my fucking leg.

After throwing myself out of the bed, I tried to get up using the chair and nightstand to my needs. Soon enough there was a big bulky behemoth of a man trying to tell me to get back in bed.

"I don't know who the hell you think you fucking are but you're gunna get right the hell out of my way. I'm leaving."

"Miss by orders of the Peaky Blinders and Thomas Shelby, you must stay here." His voice straight. Plain. Borning.

"Tell Thomas that he can go fuck himself. And, if you can, be a good boy and find my foot and leave a little note from me. I think it's about the best thing I could say to him short of the fact I'm gunna blow his fucking brains out." 

There was a hand that felt like a brick striking me across the face. I collapsed on the bed and was unconscious. Again.

 

~  
-Tommy Shelby-  
"What the FUCK were you thinking?" His brother, Arthur, was yelling at him for shooting some strange whore with a voice in the foot.  
"No one sings in my pub, Arthur."  
"Bloody fuck who cares. People sing here all the damn time. This place is full of drunk Englishmen."

"Arthur. No women will ever sing in my fucking pub again."  
"Thomas Shelby, Grace is dead. No one, not even you, can do anything about it."  
Without much thought, Tommy grabbed the bottle the whore shattered and threw it at his own fucking brother.

Arthur grabbed the hat off his head and swung it at the bottle, belting it out of his way and to the ground, where the shatter of glass muted all in the Garrison. 

"Tommy." Arthur looked at his brother, an expression of hurt and pain broke on his face. Tommy had never seen him look so weak before. 

The Shelby's were their own biggest weakness.

**Author's Note:**

> HI!! I really like Peaky Blinders, and I've had Elizabeth for years and I realized she'd be perfect here


End file.
